A 5-year program integrating research, education, and mentoring to develop skills in population-based cancer prevention and control through overweight and obesity prevention among adolescents is proposed. This award will provide the applicant with intensive training under expert guidance of scientists in the field. The specific aims of the application are to (1) enhance research skills through coursework focused in methodological procedures, (2) acquire in depth training in research focused at improving adolescent nutrition through the school food environment, and (3) gain experience in policy-level nutrition interventions and analysis. The training plan includes (1) course work, (2) fellowship experiences, and (3) research. The research plan is multifaceted and designed to help the candidate develop her goals and provide practical experiences in conducting policy level school health cancer prevention research. The research plan consists of three studies. Studies 1 and 2 are descriptive studies to (a) Identify the key organizational factors that affect the decision to adopt and/or implement a nutritional standard policy among Utah schools (Study 1) and (b) Identify the key industry factors among primary food and beverage vendors that affect support for nutritional standard policies among Utah schools (Study 2). Study 3 is a policy intervention study with goals to (a) Establish a nutritional standard policy that increases the proportion of available snack and beverage products that adhere to the Dietary Guidelines for Americans in one middle school and high school and (b) Test the effect upon student and teacher purchase patterns and school profitability of implementing a nutritional standard policy over 2 years. The research activities along with advanced studies of research methodologies and participation in national school health policy and federal nutrition program fellowships will provide the expertise needed for a career as a successful, independent investigator. Dr. Nanney's long-term goal is to develop a program of research in cancer prevention utilizing food environment influences. This goal will be accomplished by being in a tenure track faculty role at an academic health science center. The University of Utah is a major academic institution with many distinguished scientists, and offers an excellent environment for Dr. Nanney to develop her skills and gain additional expertise to accomplish her goals.